Detention Center “Frank Denius”
Detention Center “Frank Denius” is located just west of the Interregional Highway, east of the LBJ Presidential Library and on the very edge of the Safe Zone Perimeter Containment Goal. It consists of 4 parking lots and the University of Texas’ Indoor Practice Facility. A large amount of open space has led to the military sealing it off with giant fences and making it a gigantic detention center, the fence itself is up to 4 meters high. All the cars have been cleared out of the way, along with any other obstacle. Each of the parking lots has been made into cells resembling the ones for dogs, with each holding a different level of ‘danger’. These massive cells are arranged into several smaller once to help with sorting. The previous rows of trees have been cut down and replaced as walkways for guard patrols and general transport. There is only one exit point at the south end. Resources are keenly monitored are rarely spared, especially for those considered to be walking dead men. Only enough blankets and household utilities for the Military and Lot 37, plus for around half of Lot 38. Food and water are transported daily from Safe Zone 2. Lot 37 Lot 37 is the entrance and staff area of the detention centre. This is where the compound begins. ‘Suspected individuals’ are brought in through here, and receive additional screening and cleaning countermeasures. Guard camps are put here, and so are the vehicles parked. Lot 38 Lot 38 is classified as ‘Low/Initiation’ level. If they show only minor symptoms or have not yet revealed themselves as being dangerous to other people, they are put in this parking area where they receive moderate care and treatment. This results in it receiving relatively minimal guard observation, except in the occurrence of a ‘delivery’. (Basically, most of the time) Lot 39 Lot 39 is classified as ‘Medium’ level. This is where ‘contaminated’ are brought if they show mild symptoms, have displayed acts of irrational behaviour (Not yet fully determined) and if they are classified as such during initiation. The people here are most numerous, as even the slightest of ‘accidents’ can result in you being upgraded. (Even when wrongly) Contaminated receive less food and hygiene at this ‘level’, but are under the extreme scrutiny of the guards and staff: Since this is the level with the most unpredictable of individual outcomes. Lot 40 Lot 40 is classified as ‘High’ level. This is where ‘contaminated’ are brought if they show heavy symptoms, are overly aggressive, have inflicted or tried to hurt other contaminated and if they were classified as such during initiation. The people here begin to develop the physical characteristics of the undead, they are constantly sick and sweating, riots are a semi-regular occurrence. Food supply here is minimal, and so are any other commodities. Guard’s grip is tight and the contaminated are considered too far gone to help, they are only waiting for their time to come. Indoor Training Facility Not much is known about the use of this facility, even though it has ample space to store more people. Military Presence The army has a tight noose around the detention centre. Watchtowers litter every corner and strategic place. Snipers are stationed on the Dolph Briscoe Center for American History, just west of the centre. Roadblocks have been put in place around the whole vicinity and regular patrols try and clear the path towards Safe Zone 1. Heavy machinery and half a dozen buses are constantly being ‘tinkered’ within the small mechanic station. Given its role, a sickbay is also stationed here. Upon a person being considered ‘too far gone’, (IE: Living Dead) he will be shot on sight and his body extracted.